A mission
by Demon Angel Fyre
Summary: hi! name says it all.


A Mission  
By  
Demon Angel Fyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. Suing me is quite pointless as I am broke so don't bother. Thanks to my cousin Nikki for encouraging me to submit this fic. You're the best Nik. Anyway, on to the story.  
  
******  
Heero was tapping away at his laptop as usual. Suddenly, a message appeared on the screen. He quickly read it. An Oz base has been discovered in East Japan. Investigate; copy and erase all important computer files and destroy base accordingly. Leave no survivors and no witnesses.   
  
A cold glint appeared in his eyes. He said, "Mission accepted." Heero deleted the message, got up and went to the hangar.  
  
  
Heero scanned the base location carefully. He could see no mobile suits guarding the building or the immediate area. He hid Wing, and then exited the Gundam. He silently made his way to the base entrance. Heero came up behind the guard and shot him in the back of the head. Heero stepped over him and went to the console positioned in the side of the building. He opened it and set a time delay on the security systems. He then entered the base to finish his job.  
  
Heero watched the vital information download to his diskette. He had at least five more minutes before the base's security discovered him. Five minutes to finish his mission and slip out undetected. Finally, the transfer was complete. He erased the hard drive of the total system mainframe. Heero pocketed the disk, and slipped out the door.  
  
Halfway to the base's exit, Heero was met by five soldiers. He pulled his gun and fired. The first two soldiers fell before they could aim their guns. He fought back effortlessly, until one soldier brought his gun down on his head. He fell, unconscious.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Heero woke; he was in a semi-darkened room in another part of the base. He was tied very tightly to a chair. He could hear voices. He looked up. There was a young woman, not much older than him, talking to a soldier.   
  
"We found this on him, General Snow." He said.   
  
"Thank you, lieutenant. You are dismissed." She answered. The man saluted her and left the room. General Snow walked to the bay windows at the opposite end of the room. She stood looking out at the night sky in silence. Heero assessed her. She was tall, with black hair that fell just past her shoulders. She wore tight black leather pants, a white shirt, black boots. She also had on dark shades though night had fallen.  
  
"Why were you sent here?" General Snow asked him. Heero didn't answer. She hadn't expected him to. She turned and walked slowly toward him. She took off the shades put them in her pocket.   
  
"Was it to gather information on our mobile dolls? Or was there another reason Dr. J sent his best weapon to my base? I wont know until I see what is on this disk, will I?" Heero's cold gaze followed as she went to the desk in the middle of the room. She stuck the disk into the laptop, opened the file and scanned it quickly.  
  
"As I thought. You transferred the files to this disk and erased the system hard drive." She removed the disk and went toward Heero. They stared into each other's eyes, a silent challenge.   
  
"Seeing as you wont be leaving here...alive, I'll just keep this." She said, waving the disk in his direction.  
  
Heero saw his chance. All the while, Heero had been working on his bonds with a small knife he had in his pocket. He kicked the disk out of her hand, caught and pocketed it. He went to knock her out but she deflected the shot. She sent a kick at his neck but he ducked, knocking her foot out of the way. They continued in this way for some time, the General meeting his moves blow for blow. She aimed another kick at his head, but he caught her leg. She spun off on her other leg and hit him in the head. They both went down, but recovered quickly.  
  
Finally, Heero was able to overcome her with a complicated move (a/n: no time or energy to explain. Stress.) Leaving her knocked out on the floor, he went to the door and looked out. Oz soldiers were coming up the passage. He crossed to the bay windows, opened them and climbed out. It was a short drop to the ground, which Heero made easily.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
Heero hoisted himself into Wing Gundam. He picked up the control switch next to him. He pressed the red button and watched as the Oz base exploded into flames. He whispered to himself, "Mission Accomplished" and flew off.  
  
From a cliff above the base, General Snow sat in her black Ferrari and watched it burn. She had escaped mere seconds before the roof came crashing down on her head. She turned her cold ice-blue eyes to Heero and watched as he retreated.   
  
"We will meet again, Heero Yuy. I guarantee it." She whispered as she drove off into the night.   
******  
Sequel anyone?? Please review! Email at arkayic_style@hotmail.com. Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
